


D is for Discipline

by TrashBunny



Series: Hiccup/[character] Kink Alphabet [4]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Discipline, Dom/sub, Domestic Discipline, Edgeplay, M/M, Orgasm Control, Paddling, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:05:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2748839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashBunny/pseuds/TrashBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A proper submissive follows all of the rules set by his Dominate. Hiccup breaks a few of those rules and like a proper sub, he is punished for disobeying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	D is for Discipline

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it is both accurate and non-repetitive OTL.

Hiccup was busy crafting in his workroom, which was just the garage, only piled high with tools and materials of all sorts. He had a metal face shield on, protecting him from the sparks of the metal piping he was currently wielding. He was crafting a three-dimensional metal-work Celtic knot art piece for his online store. It would be a fairly large piece too, probably used as a wall ornament for a rustic styled den of some sort. It was still in the early stage but Hiccup was already confident about the final result.

He had been working since he woke up, only breaking for beverages and bathroom breaks, he would have forgotten to eat lunch as well if he did not set himself a timer and forced himself to swallow down a sandwich. But that was many hours ago. In all honestly Hiccup did not know exactly how long he had been out here working. That was until he heard a car pull up in the drive-way.

He looked out the garage window and it was sundown.

Hiccup felt a wave of excitement at the thought of his master being home, he had missed him quiet a lot over the past weekend. He had gone to work for the weekend at the children's campsite ' _Santoff Claussen';_ he was in charge of the troupe ' Big Root _',_ where he entertained the children, saw to their care and guided them in activities as well as taught them life skills and to not shirk responsibility, (who would have though all those attributes could be applied to being a proper Dominate). The camp was busy with children and teens now that it was warm enough for outdoor activities.

Exhausting as it may be Hiccup's master always had patience for kids.

But Hiccup was not a kid, he was his master's submissive.

A spread of panic filled him when he remembered all of his chores he had forgotten to do. His master had told him to have the kitchen cleared and cleaned so they could have a nice 'welcome home' dinner tonight, also to have the laundry that was piled up to be done and put away so he could put his dirty camp clothes in right away, and the bedroom cleaned so he would have no worries about getting comfortable rest (sleeping in tends and on cots had not been fun).

 _Shit!_ Hiccup had forgotten all of that. He kept telling himself he had time and he could get to it after he finished the metal-work piece. He was mentally cursing at himself for forgetting and the fact he was going to disappoint his Dom.

Hiccup made certain his blow-torch was put away safely, he removed his helmet, gloves, apron and the other protective gear he wore when he was crafting, before he bravely ventured through the door into the house.

“Welcome home-” He paused only for a second. “sir.” The freckled boy made certain not to call his master by his name: Aster. Right now he needed to earn as many good points as he could before the disappointment was realized.

Aster turned when he heard his boy's voice and how lovely his title rolled off of his tongue. “Glad to be back.” He had just gotten through the doorway with his rucksack of personals. “Get the rest of my things out the car.” He did not ask, he ordered. Hiccup happily obliged. Running outside to the door-less Jeep in the drive way. The boy hastily put his master's camping supplies in the garage (tucked safe away from his workbench) and brought the rest of his belongings into the house. It was only a weekend trip but Aster was always prepared for anything when he packed.

Hiccup returned inside, his heart beating quickly and a sense of torturous apprehension coursing though him. It set off his adrenaline at the same time, he hated to admit but it was kind of exciting.

Though the sight of Aster standing in the center of the open floor planned living room, strong legs -clad in heavy camo pants- apart, his muscular arms -circled in tribal tattooed- crossed and a disproving scowl on his stubbled face. If Hiccup was not so anxious about the man before him he would be rightly turned on, this was just the kid of guy he got hard over. _Shit_. He could not help it as he felt his stomach start to tingle and a heat rise within him. He was getting turned on.

“Hiccup.” His voice growled with dominance.

Hiccup froze. Startled. It took a moment too late to reply. “Yes?” _Shit shit shit_. “Yes sir?” He corrected feeling overwhelmingly flustered and started choking up.

“First: wear is ya colla'?” Aster asked. His eyes perching though Hiccup's.

“I uh.. I'm sorry, I took a shower and I uh I forgot, I forgot to put it back on. Sir. ” He scrunched up his eyebrows but was trying to keep a straight face. Aster always liked for him to be collared, it was _required_ when he was in Aster's presence. Hiccup had broken a rule.

“Ya also neglected ya simple chores. I didn't ask fa much, just the house to be cleaned and ya chores to be done so I would have a tidy home to return to.” Aster said firmly, no anger in his voice, just disappointment, and that was almost always worse.

“I'm sorry sir.” Hiccup wouldn't come up with any excuses this time.

Aster looked Hiccup up and down. “Have ya taken care of ya self since I was gone? Did ya eat and drink?” He added to clarify then as if an afterthought he said sternly. “No lying.”

Hiccup gulped. He did eat some, he thought, yes, he remembered eating something yesterday and eating lunch today, he set a timer, he remembered that.

“Yes sir, I did.”

Aster then made Hiccup recite what he had eaten this past weekend, he was not very convincing.

“You know how I worry about ya health. It right pisses me off when you don't take care of ya self Hiccup.”

Aster's words hurt. They meant how much he really cared for his submissive. Hiccup though he was fine, but to Aster he was not caring for himself enough. He felt awful.

“I'm very sorry sir.” Hiccup breathed.

“I thought I was done dealing wif brats fa the week.” He said, his voice changing away from genuine disappointed to his dom voice.

Hiccup winced at the words, but the heat returned and his heart beat faster once again just from the tone of voice.

“Go upstairs an' get ready fa a punishment.”

Hiccup felt gooseflesh wave over him at the command. Yes this would be a punishment and it was not a scene. But he still shivered with anticipation for it.

He made his way upstairs to the bedroom, shedding off his clothes down to his underwear (he didn't know if he could keep them or not) and sat kneeling on the bed, all this was taught to him in his training. At a sudden impulse he pulled off his underwear as well. The sudden cold air that touched him was not welcomed.

Now he waited. Hiccup did not know how long exactly it had been, he was too busy stuck in his own thoughts, going over and remembering what he was suppose to do during a punishment, what was expected and what his dom wanted him to learn. He also wondered just what Aster might deploy as punishment for this offense and shivered at the possibilities.

Finally Aster appeared, face composed and voice flat. “Stay put.” He ordered. The man made his way around the room, he went over to the toy drawer and retrieved a few items Hiccup could not see.

Suddenly Aster appeared before Hiccup, blank faced. “I shall put a plug in ya and you shall wait.”

Hiccup nodded.

Soon his master was working him open with two fingers, it was somewhat painful since it had been a while and Aster was not using a whole lot of lubricate. He had not played with himself at all since Aster had been gone, at least that was a rule he did not break. Aster made a point to open him mechanically in nature, avoiding any sensitive spots and merely doing the bare minimum so it wouldn't hurt (too much).

He then lubricated the plug and slid it into Hiccup, Hiccup groaned and gritted his teeth. It stung.

Hiccup was too focused on calming down around the toy that when his master grabbed his wrists he was truly taken my surprise. Aster handcuffed his wrists together then walked in front of Hiccup, who was forced into a prostrated position with his arms cuffed around his back and his head down on the bed sheets.

“I'm takin' a shower. You will not come.” He reached around and switched on the toy then walked off into the bathroom. Soon he heard the water start and the sound of the curtain being pulled.

After a while Hiccup was in agony; the plug was vibrating against him, pressing deeper because of the angle he was lying in. The pulse was strong within him, he was painfully hard. Tears forming in the corner of his eyes as he tried desperately not to rut against the bed as his body craved to. His arousal was pressing up; his body trembling and sweating; he was panting and gritting his jaws into the sheets. _Aster..._ He moaned, not knowing if it was in his mind or he actually spoke it.

Hiccup had slipped into a daze, his mind hazing as he kept himself on edge, he would not disappoint his master again tonight. But it was agony, the pressure and the pulsing was driving him crazy, all he wanted right now was to release and feel the pleasure and the endorphins flow over his whole body. It had been a while since he was able to have a release, with Aster gone and the rule against taking care of his own sexual needs.

 _Shit shit shit oh no!_ He felt himself dripping and he panicked if he was loosing. A wet spot was starting to form under him. Hiccup tried to focus away from his aching length by thinking about the mistakes he had made recently. How he was atoning for them and how Aster would be proud of him and forgive him soon enough. He just had to resist and hold on.

Hiccup thought he heard the shower turn off and the curtains drawn back. After a few minutes he heard the blow dryer going. Excitement and anticipation waved through his body because soon Aster would be done grooming, and soon he would pay attention to Hiccup.

He remembered with a shudder that he was being punished and thought that when Aster comes out he shouldn't look to eager or excited. He was suppose to be paying for his mistakes, and gods it felt like he was paying for them right now.

Soon enough Aster appeared through the bathroom doorway, he and his hair where dry but he had a towel wrapped around his waist. His upper body muscles glistening, looking so strong and pulled taunt over his frame. Hiccup had to hold back a moan; the plug still pressing him, shooting vibrations all the way to the tip of his dick. He bit his lip and did not make eye contact with his master.

Aster pulled on a pair of jeans that let the hang loose on his hips. Hiccup heard him make his way around to the edge of the bed behind him.

“Makin' more a mess are we?” He tapped Hiccup's backside. He was referring to the damp spot that was slowly dripping out of Hiccup. The submissive stifled a groan.

Aster walked off once again to the 'toy box' and retrieved something to use on Hiccup. Pulling on his cuffed wrists Hiccup ached with the toy still in him, in his mind he was begging for Aster to remove it, or let him come, just something. He couldn't wait any longer.

With a sudden yelp Hiccup clinched when he felt Aster strike him with one of their leather paddles. He used all his will power not to let himself go at that moment.

Aster shut off and removed the toy with a popping sound. Hiccup's hole pulsed around the sudden openness and he writhed, tugging on the cuffs. He suddenly thought his punishment was over but was then reminded of the paddle when it made contact with his backside once again. He gritted his teeth harshly.

Aster pulled Hiccup around as he sat down on the side of the bed, placing Hiccup suddenly over his lap. Hiccup felt his length still twitch with arousal, he was going to bite through his lip soon if he wasn't allowed to come tonight.

“Count 'em”

Hiccup knew what this meant.

A harsh slap echoed around the room that nearly covered Hiccup's yelp. “...One” He breathed.

Another strike. “T-two!”

“Three!” Hiccup yelled, the pain shooting through him. Aster was serious with his punishments, this was not something playful; this was a Dom disciplining his disobedient sub, and he was spanking him _hard_. He meant this and Hiccup knew that, from every stinging strike that struck his rededing ass. He also knew that he was in no way at all allowed to come, despite how absolutely desperate he wanted to.

He knew what was coming next, another thing he learned in his training.

“Tell me why I'm punishing ya.” The dominant spoke sternly. He struck Hiccup's burning ass hard once again to accentuate his command.

He had to tell his dom what he did wrong and why he deserves his punishment, if he didn't talk, Aster would start over again until he did.

Hiccup panted out four, Aster rubbing heating circles into the boy's abused flesh waiting for him to speak. “I...I broke your rules and and...” He stuttered and earned himself a quick painful strike.

He whimpered five and spoke again. “...and I disobeyed your orders...”

Aster smacked him again, not as hard as the former but it still stung. “Six.”

“And what did ya do?”

Hiccup gulped. “I I... I didn't take care of my self... I didn't wear my collar... like you wanted...” He felt Aster about to swing down so he prepared for it. When he hit Hiccup gasped a seven.

After he counted eight Hiccup sputtered out. “I didn't do anything you told me to do, I disappointed you, I broke your rules and I'm sorry!” He cried out tears starting to form in his eyes. “I'm sorry master.” And he truly felt sorry. The pain coming down on his ass, the aching in his cock, the way he shook in his cuffs and the shame he felt for disappointing his lover, Dominate or not he still disappointed his lover and broke his rules, all of these sensations stirred inside him and he felt honestly regretful.

Aster felt Hiccup starting to be defeated and he knew he was getting to his submissive, that the punishment was working. When Aster struck him the ninth time he spoke (after Hiccup gave a count).

“Thank you.”

Aster took a moment to rub his calloused fingers over his boy's abused bottom. “You're being a good boy and taking your punishment Hiccup.”

He praised him. Hiccup lit up at his dominant's words. For a moment he forgot the stinging and the aching. The feelings of shame starting to melt away, because he was proving himself apologetic to his master, he was being good, he was taking his punishment.

“I still have ta finish this though.” Aster sighed, keeping his grip on Hiccup's back with one hand and bringing the paddle baring other down on him again. Hiccup jumped, biting his lip, his tears still preset but he did not feel the closing in his throat any longer.

“Ten.”

Hiccup squirmed and took the rest of his chastisement stifling his pained moans. He continued to count for Aster after each smack he received.

Aster would continue all of the way until thirty. Hiccup was expecting twenty, which was Aster's usual but he did not protest when his dominant continued with the spanking. His ass on the other hand protested madly, it was aching and red with stinging pain. It hurt so badly that Hiccup had broken out into sobs at around twenty-two.

He choked out the numbers, biting his lower lip when he felt a strike, shifting and wriggling on Aster's lap to try to alleviate the sting, all that earned him was a forceful re-positioning and an extra hard smack when Aster continued. “Twenty-seven.”

He was still throbbing hard, pressing on Aster's pant leg. _Leaking_. He could not take much more of this. He wanted so urgently to beg for his release, he wanted to pant Aster's name, have him inside of him, he would stroke himself and beg for approval, when Aster would tell him to come he would, and it would be violent and wonderful. Hiccup yearned for that. But he knew he couldn't. He had to be good.

As if he heard what Hiccup was just thinking of Aster returned a very hard smack to Hiccup's backside and continued until Hiccup called out. “Thirty!” Hiccup felt a sudden relief when he uttered the last number of his spanking.

He stayed there on Aster's lap, shivering and crying. The relief of no longer expecting spanks gave him a lighter feeling and took his mind off of his needy length for a moment. Though his ass would be sore for days, he would not be able to sit right and he'd have to sleep on his stomach, hell he might even sleep with an icepack it hurt so much. But the guilt was gone and Aster had forgiven him. So of course it was worth every second of it.

Aster reached over to the bedside table, finding the handcuff key he unlocked Hiccup's restraints. The dom pulled Hiccup up into his arms and he stroked his brunette hair.

“You did so well Hiccup,” He praised. “A very good boy ya are.” His accent still present even in this gentle yet still rough voice.

Hiccup relaxed in his master's arms and lap. He felt that Aster had taken some enjoyment from the discipline as well, he chuckled softly when he felt just 'how much' he had enjoyed it.

Aster finally noticed that Hiccup had _noticed_ and he scoffed.

“Ya want me to not allow you to come at all tonight?” He threatened Hiccup's attitude. “'Cause I won't.”

“N-no, sir. I'm sorry.”

“That's right.” Aster clapped a hand harshly over Hiccup's pulsing ass earning a beautiful sob out of Hiccup.

 

Later that night, Aster had taken them both in hand and brought them over the edge together, granting Hiccup permission to finally release. After, he made them a simple dinner where they ate at the table together, Hiccup sitting on an icepack and extra cushions and Aster sharing stories with his boy.

 

Hiccup had found his collar and promised to do everything Aster had asked him to do, tomorrow.

 


End file.
